Growing Up Isn't So Bad After All
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Sequel to Am I Doomed To Be Alone. Erika Paisley(Numbuh 0.6/7)is now 17 and ready to graduate from high school with her siblings(Sector Z). Erika is part of the TND an undercover spy. As high school draws to a close, she now faces the challenges of adulthood. DavidXOC, BruceXAshley, LennyXConstance, FannyXPatton KukiXWally, AbbyXHoagie and eventual NigelXRachel. Rated M for now.
1. Bio

Name: Erika Paisley/Numbuh 0.6

Looks: Blue-black hair, dark blue eyes, slightly pale.

Age: 17

Personality: Happy, cheerful, studious, helpful.

Residency: Delightful Mansion(formerly), Paisley Mansion(at times), Apartment(currently).

Outfit: Light periwinkle jacket, light pink tank top with purple-pink butterflies going down the front, a magenta skirt, on her feet are light purple slip-on heels with fuschia bows on the top(See Wattpad version of Chapter 1).

Relations: Father/Benedict Uno(biological father), Delightful Teens From Down The Lane(cousins, once removed), Beatrice Paisley/Numbuh 1000(mother), John Paisley/Numbuh 1001(father), Bruce Paisley/Numbuh 0.1(brother), David Paisley/Numbuh 0.2(brother/boyfriend), Ashley Paisley/Numbuh 0.3(sister), Lenny Paisley/Numbuh 0.4(brother), Constance Paisley/Numbuh 0.5(sister), Monty Uno/Numbuh 0(uncle), Mary-Ann Uno/Numbuh 999(aunt), Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1(cousin), Lauren/Numbuh 10(cousin), Chocolate & Vanilla/Numbuh 0.7 & 0.8(pets).

Likes: Reading, drawing, swimming, her friends, her family, David.

Dislikes: Father, DTFDTL, broccoli, evil adults, the dark, blood, pressure.

Occupation: KND spy, high school student, part-time waitress.

Sector: Z, V(formerly).

History: Around the time she was ten, Erika's life took a turn for the best. Her mother returned and married her uncle, making him her father, she was able to permanently recommission Sector Z, who are later adopted by her parents. After a while, both she and Numbuh 1 are chosen to join the GKND. However, Erika chosen to stay on Earth, not wanting to leave her family. On her thirteenth birthday she was decommissioned, but kept her memories and joined the TND with the rest of Sector Z and Sector V. Working undercover, she's help the KND foil many plans of the teens and adults. She and David have been a couple since they were thirteen and are making plans for their future together.


	2. Sexual Tension

My Pov

 _Numbuh 0.2-I mean, David?"_

 _"Yeah Erika?" David said. I fumbled with my words._

 _"I... um... want to tell you something that's been on my mind for a while."_

 _"Yeah, well... there's something that I want to tell you. But you go first."_

 _"Well... I... I... really like you a lot. I think I may have a crush on you." David's expression turn into one of surprise._

 _"Really? Since when?"_

 _"Truthfully? I know this is gonna sound really corny so feel free to laugh, but the first time I met you. When you saved me from jumping in front of that car." For a while David didn't say anything. I started shaking, fearing I would be rejected. Then David gripped my shoulders, causing me to look at him. First he kisses me on the cheek. I blush a deep red._

 _"Erika, I will care for you as a brother until you're thirteen. Then..." He kissed me on the lips. My eyes widen. "We can be together. I really like you a lot too." David said. I jumped up to David and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me._

 _"I really do like you David. I... love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in the garden of the mansion, but in my bedroom in my apartment. I sighed at the memory. It seemed like ages ago when it was actually almost eight years ago. From then up to now, David and me had been a couple. Of course, we couldn't be a couple until I had turned thirteen. It was sort of a rule in the KND. Even though me and my team, the legendary Sector Z, we're all above the age of thirteen we had been chosen to be part of the TND. Agents of the TND were KND members who were specially chosen to keep their memories and fight adult tyranny undercover. I shivered and clutched my blankets closer. That's when I felt something around my waist and left hand tighten. I flinched at first but then remembered it was an arm around my waist and a hand on mine. Both belonged to my boyfriend; David. He was so adorable. I turned over and kissed his cheek, causing him to stir and open his eyes.

"Morning Erika." David said.

"Morning David." I said. I gave him a small peck on the lips. He smiled and crashed our lips together. Our tongues wrestled for a while before David won. He rolled us over a little so that he was on top of me. He wrapped his arms around my back and I wrapped mine around his neck. I don't know how long we made out, but it felt like forever. We finally had to breathe so we parted, leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting us. I moved one hand and first gently brushed the hair that covered David's right eye, then cupped his cheek.

"You seem awfully happy this morning." David said.

"I had that dream about you again." I said.

"Which one?" David asked.

"The one where we told each other how we felt when we were kids." I said.

"Seems like ages ago, huh?" David asked. I nodded. David pulled me up and held me close. "We've come a long way, haven't we?" I nuzzled myself into his chest.

"Yeah. Sometimes I flash back to that day, the day I lost you guys... it was the most horrible and terrifying day of my life." I said. I felt tears starting to come to my eyes. David took my face in his hands and made me look at him.

"Erika, I'm never going to leave you alone again. I'm always going to be right here." David said.

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"Because no matter what, I won't leave you. I promise." David said. I smiled. David always did keep his promises, one way or another. I looked at the time.

"We better start getting dressed. We're suppose to meet everyone at the park around eleven." I said.

"Yeah. You know Ashley gets a little snappy if we're late." David said. David gave me one last kiss before going to the bathroom to take a shower. I threw the covers off and started picking out my usual outfit. I heard the shower turn off and the door open. David stepped out. "All yours." I playfully pushed him out of the bathroom. I stripped off my night clothes, which consisted of a navy blue tank-top and a pair of blue boxer shorts, and stepped into the shower. I turned the handles to where the water would be warm enough. I cleaned up, turned off the shower and went back to my room to change. I changed into my clothes and went out to the living where David was eating breakfast. He slid a plate with eggs toward me.

"Thanks for making breakfast."' I said.

"Anytime." David said. After we finished eating, I locked up the apartment and we hopped into David's car. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the park. David pulled into a spot. I spotted Ashley and Bruce at a picnic area. We got up and headed up there. Ashley spotted us.

"Sis! David!" Ashley called. Ashley ran and hugged us.

"Hey, you guys." Bruce said. I went and hugged Bruce and he hugged me back.

"It's so good to see you guys!" I said.

"I know! When was the last time we were all together?" Ashley asked.

"Winter break." a voice answered. We all turned around to see Lenny and Connie.

"Lenny! Connie!" I exclaimed. I ran and hugged them. We all sat at the table. We had all changed. Bruce was sufficiently taller than he use to be, David was still the tallest of us, Ashley was taller but Bruce was now the taller of the two of them, Lenny had gotten taller but was about the same height as Bruce, Connie had grown taller and thinned out a lot. As for me, I let my hair grow down to my waist, I was taller and not as pale as I use to be.

"Lenny's right. The last time we were all together was winter break." Connie said.

"Four months ago." I said.

"We've all been busy with school, work, undercover stuff and picking out colleges that we hardly can hang out anymore." Ashley said.

"It can't be helped." Bruce said. After a while, me and the girls started walking around before sitting on a bench.

"Ash, Connie, we're not... gonna drift away from each other, are we?" I asked.

"Erika, I know that it's scary since we've always been together and we're not as much now, but that doesn't mean we're going to just up and never see each other again." Connie said.

"Connie's right. We all have to go through things. Sure, we may drift away from each other every now and then, but we'll always be there for each other." Ashley said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Speaking of going through things... have you and David... you know?" Ashley asked. At first, I was confused, but then I realized what she was leading to. I blushed a deep red.

"Ashley! It's none of our business if Erika and David have had sex yet or not!" Connie exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say! You and Lenny have already done it!" Ashley snapped.

"So have you and Bruce!" Connie snapped back. I think all of the blood in my body was now at my face.

* * *

David's Pov

"So, David... you and Erika do it yet?" Bruce suddenly asked.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"He and Ashley have been playing a game of 'Will they, Won't they?' and we've been telling them it's none of their business." Lenny said in an accusing tone.

"Oh please! You and Connie are wanting to know too." Bruce countered.

"Please tell me this isn't all you guys have been talking about for who knows how long?" I asked, groaning.

"Ashley pointed it out and now I'm wanting to know why you guys are still waiting." Bruce said.

"Look, I don't want to push Erika to do it if she's not ready." I said.

"Okay. Let's say she's ready. Maybe she's waiting for you to give the okay." Lenny said. Was that it? Maybe Erika was ready and she was waiting for me.

"Look David, when the time comes you'll both know it. Just when it does, take precautions." Bruce said. I knew what he was referring to; protection.

"I know. You think I didn't learn all of this during the Sex Ed lesson in Health?" I asked. That had been an uncomfortable day.

"Quiet! The girls are coming back." Lenny whispered. Each of the girls sat down next to their significant other. After talking some more, we all headed home. Me and Erika went to the store and then home. As I was putting the groceries away, Erika said something that caught me off guard.

"David, um... were you guys talking about us and why we haven't done it yet?" Erika asked. I looked at her for a minute then realized Ashley and Connie must have talked about it too.

"Yeah. I told them that I didn't want to push you if you weren't ready." I said. She placed her hands on mine.

"Well... after talking with our sisters, I thought about it and... I think I'm ready." Erika said. My eyes lit up.

"Really?" She nodded. "Well, how about this? Next week is Spring Break. Since we'll both have off, we can spend the week just being together and try and work our way there." I suggested.

"Yeah. I like that plan. Let's go for it." Erika said.

"Let's." I said. I wrapped my arms around her and kiss her. I just hoped we were ready for this.


	3. Taking Things Slow

My Pov

It was Sunday, the last day before Spring Break. However, it was the last day we were going to see our family, including our parents, for a while. Yeah, after raising all of us for almost eight years they were looking forward to having the mansion to themselves again. But, they were also sad to see all of us go. They loved us all unconditionally and always would. Right now, I was helping Ashley pack for her and Bruce's trip to Florida.

"I still can't believe you and David aren't coming to Florida for Spring Break." Ashley said.

"Well, we were but then we decided to stay for... a reason." I shyly said. She noticed the look on my face.

"Really? What's the reason?" Ashley asked. I wiggled back and forth before Ashley's face lit up. "Are you and David planning on doing it?"

"We're going to attempt it. We talked about it last night." I said.

"Oh, Eri! I'm so happy for you! I wish you luck." Ashley said. Connie came into the room with her suitcases.

"Hey. What's going on?" Connie asked. Ashley squealed and ran over to Connie.

"Erika and David are going to try and go to the next level! That's why they're staying home." Ashley happily exclaimed. Connie's eyes lit up and she hugged me.

"Erika, wish you and David luck." Connie said. Was this really that big a deal? I helped the girls bring their luggage downstairs and load it into the boys' cars. I hugged my sisters as they got into the cars.

"Well, see you guys next weekend." Bruce said. I hugged Bruce.

"See you. Be careful." I said. Bruce got into his car. Lenny came up to me.

"Well, have fun this week." Lenny said. I hugged him.

"Be safe." I said. Lenny got into his car. Since all of them were going to Florida, Lenny and Connie decided to stay over at Bruce and Ashley's. The boys started their cars, pulled out of the driveway and drove off. Me and David waved good-bye to them. After they were out of sight, David twirled me around and wrapped his arms around me.

"So, a whole week to ourselves. What, oh what, shall we do?" David asked in a smug manner.

"Well... we can do the things we usually can't because of school, work, undercover, our meddling siblings, etcetera." I answered. He chuckled a little. He kissed my forehead.

"Are you really ready for this?" David asked.

"Absolutely, Numbuh 0.2." I said.

"All right then, Numbuh 0.6." David said. That whole day, we spent it at the park having a picnic. Then we went on a walk through the park at sunset before heading home. I unlocked the door and we went inside. David sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"I have to say, today was very romantic." I said.

"What can I say? I'm a helpless romantic." David said.

"Yes you are." I said. I walked over to David and sat next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt David cup my cheek and tilt my head up. He kissed and immediately started to deepen it. I wrapped my arms around David's neck and fell backwards onto the couch, pulling David with me. David's tongue entered my mouth and started a battle with mine. We both pulled off each other's jackets and threw them somewhere else.

* * *

David's Pov

While Erika and I made out, my free hand traveled up and I cupped one of her breast. She flinched and moaned a little into my mouth. I then moved my hand to one of the straps of her top and pulled it down. I pushed her hair back, exposing her neck. I broke my kiss with Erika and slowly kissed down until reached her neck. I gently kissed her neck looking for the sweet spot. When I finally found it, I started nibbling on it. Erika arched her back, softly moaning.

"David..." Erika moaned. I removed my mouth from Erika's neck and looked her in the eyes. She was blushing and breathing somewhat heavily.

"Erika, how far are you wanting to go tonight?" I asked.

"Not too far. Second base to possibly third base is good for right now. We need to work up to it." Erika said.

"I hear you loud and clear." I said. I noticed Erika's chest going up and down with her breathing. I pulled the other strap of her top down and started rubbing her breast through her lacy bra. She moaned and lightly trashed her head back and forth. I could feel myself getting aroused. I suddenly lost control and trusted my hips forward. Erika gasped in surprise. Crap! Why did I do that? Stupid hormones! I got off of Erika and ran into my bathroom, locking the door. "Damn it!" I peeled off my clothes and decided to deal with my "problem". I hopped in the shower and turned the water on.

* * *

My Pov

I re-adjusted my tank top. I was still blushing. That had been the first time David had done that. He must have gotten really into it. I heard the shower turn on. He must be dealing with his "excitement". I decided to start making some dinner, seeing how David probably thought he scared me. In a way, he did. I decided not to bring it up. Dinner was ready by the time David came out of the bathroom. We ate in silence and finally we decided to turn in.

"If you want, I can sleep on the couch." David said.

"David, I'm not mad. That just surprised me since you've never done that before." I said.

"I don't know why. It was just an impulse. I don't want you to think I'm trying to rush into this." David said .

"I know. Come on, let's go to bed. I'm pretty tired." I said. We both changed into our nightclothes and climbed into bed. I cuddled up next to David and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good night, Erika." David said.

"Good night, David." I said.


	4. Love Delayed

My Pov

It had been a few days since the small incident and David hadn't try anything. I guess it surprised both of us. But, it was understandable since we were working our way up to going all the way. We were at Romantic Burger having lunch when David decided to speak.

"Erika, I'm sorry that I've been kinda distancing myself from you a little. I guess I thought I scared you." David said.

"David, keep in mind I'm not the fragile five-year-old girl you met thirteen years ago. I've gotten stronger. You just surprised me, that's all." I said. David took a hold of my hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"I know. I just don't want you to think I'm in a hurry to so it." David said. I sat up a little, leaned foward and kissed David, tasting the ketchup from our burgers on his lips. He blushed and looked at me, a little surprised. I never had been the one to kiss first so it surprised him. "Starting to get a little bold, huh?" I gave a simple smile. We finished lunch and decided to go to the library to finish the homework our teachers had cruelly given us. It took about an hour and a half before we finished the last of it. "Teachers certainly know when to pick the worst times for giving a truckload of homework."

"Tell me about it. Teachers say this stuff will be useful in our futures, but only if you're going into a job this stuff applies to." I said.

"Exactly! Ten years from now, we won't even remember this stuff." David said. David wanted to be a police officer and I wanted to be a doctor. Ashley wanted to be a lawyer, Bruce wanted to be a judge, Lenny also wanted to be a police officer and Connie wanted to be a forensic scientists. Yeah, everyone wanted to be involved with the law. So most of the stuff we were learning had nothing to do with our chosen occupations. We packed our things and headed to the store. While there, I heard someone call out to me.

"Eri!" a voice called. Both me and David turned around to see Chad and his fiancée Stacy.

"Chad!" I exclaimed. I ran over to him and hugged him. Like me, Sector Z and V, Chad had been part of the TND and now he was part of the AND(Adults Next Door). "It's been a while. Hi, Stacy."

"Hi Erika. Excited to finally be graduating high school?" Stacy asked.

"You have no idea." I said. Chad looked at David.

"Why did you guys decide to stay home and not go to Florida like everyone else?" Chad asked. I gulped. We could not and I repeat, could NOT tell Chad the reason why we decide to stay home.

"We wanted to have time to ourselves since we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together because of... things." David said.

"Oh. So, planning on attending college here or somewhere else?" Chad asked. Me and David looked at each other.

"Still deciding. How long are you guys going to stay engaged before tying the knot?" I asked.

"Once we're done with our final year of college, we'll wait another year." Stacy said. They were in their final year of college now.

"Well, it was good seeing you both and good luck in the future." Chad said.

"Chad, could I talk to you for a minute?" I pulled him a ways from Stacy and David. "Have you heard from Rachel? I haven't been able to get in touch with her for a while. Neither have Fanny or Patton. I was hoping you had." I said.

"Well, last two times I saw her were different. The first time she was sad, as usual. Wishing she had been able to tell Nigel about how she felt and how bad she treated him before he disappeared. The last time, which was actually yesterday, she was happy and smiling." Chad said.

"Did you ask why?" I asked.

"I did, but she said we'd find out why soon." Chad said.

"Well, at least she's finally smiling again after a long time." I said. It had been eight years since Rachel had smiled. Her and Patton had faked their betrayal like Chad so they were never "decommissioned" like us and Sector V. Me and David got everything we needed and headed home. After having dinner, we started watching a movie. After the movie, we... got intimate. We were in bed, making out and slowly stripping. We were down to our underwear and we had gotten past second base. I gripped the bed sheets as I felt David licking my area. He knew how to turn my head and melt my mind.

* * *

David's Pov

"David!" Erika cried as she came into my mouth. I licked her clean and felt her trembling. I looked at her, slowly breathing, eyes glazed over and blushing. Erika pushed me back on to the bed. She slowly pulled off my boxers, showing my excitement. Erika slowly licked up and down until she took several inches into her mouth. I grunted and gripped Erika's head. Her pace quickened little by little.

"Erika... I'm gonna-!" I panted. Erika slowly pulled off me and looked at me with an innocent look. Amazing how she still could have that look.

"I know. I want you to." Erika said. She took me back into her mouth and resumed her pace. I finally couldn't take it anymore and let loose.

"Erika!" I exclaimed. I shot my load into Erika's mouth. I heard her gag before she lifted herself off and a bit more shot on to her face. She swallowed and pulled up my boxers. I sat up, took a tissue and wiped her face. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Just didn't expect that much at once."

"Well, we've rounded three bases. Ready to hit a home run?" I asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow night. Count on it." Erika said. We took a shower and cleaned up before turning into bed.

* * *

?'s Pov

It seemed like forever since I had been to this town. I walked through it remembering any memory I had attached to the place. I walked along until I came to a certain house that had a seventy story treehouse sticking out of its roof. I marveled at the memories I had in that treehouse. I remembered how it went from having one team to two teams occupying it for many years and probably still does. I finally walk for about twenty minutes before coming to the apartment building I was looking for. I took out a small picture that I had carried for eight years. It was a picture of a young girl, about ten years old, she had blonde hair and brown eyes. I took a deep breath, exhaled and walked up the stairs to the right door. I knocked several times before I heard footsteps coming to the door. It opened to reveal a young woman with the same blonde hair some in a ponytail and the rest framing her face and the same brown eyes you could get lost in. She gasped and her eyes started to water.

"Hello Rachel. I'm home." I said. She ran and wrapped her arms around me. She quietly sobbed and I stroked her hair.

"Nigel! You came back! You came back!" Rachel cried. Rachel gripped my shoulders, afraid I'd disappeared.

"I'm back. I missed you a lot. Being away made me realize Erika had been right." I said.

"About what?" Rachel asked.

"About me having a crush on you. I started feeling it when you were in that coma after the broccoli incident." I said.

"Don't remind me. I can still taste it on my tongue." Rachel grimaced. I cupped her chin, made her look at me and then kissed her. She was so stunned she didn't kiss back. I pulled away and looked her dead in the eyes.

"After a couple years, like the dope I am, I finally realized... I love you, Rachel McKenzie." I said.


	5. Return Of An Old Friend

My Pov

I woke up to see David's sleeping face. We had finally gotten to third base and tonight... we were headed for home. I decided to take control for once in our morning make-out sessions and full on kissed him. David snapped awake, saw me and kissed me back. David rolled over so I was on top of him. We made out for several minutes before breaking for air.

"Well good morning to you too." David said.

"You still feel a little worn out from last night?" I asked.

"Why? Are you wanting to continue?" David asked slyly as he slowly started sliding one of my bra straps down. I playfully pushed his hand away.

"No, you prev. I was just wanting to know since it's going on eleven." I said. David looked at our alarm clock that read 10:52.

"We slept that long?" David asked, surprised. I nodded. That's when I heard my phone go off. I had a different ringtone for each of my friends for whenever they texted or when they were calling me. That ringtone that had sounded was Rachel's text ringtone. I looked at my phone and opened the text. It read:

 _"Hi Erika. Could you and David come to the park? I want you to meet someone... 'special'."_

"Huh." I said.

"What is it?" David asked.

"Rachel said she wants us to meet someone special." I said.

"Maybe she's finally over Numbuh 1 and she wants us to meet her boyfriend?" David suggested. Maybe. I texted her back to let her know we'd be their in half an hour. I put on my usual clothes and so did David(his outfit consists of a dark red shirt, a white jacket, tan-colored pants and white tennis shoes). We drove to the park and pulled into a spot. We got out and started looking for Rachel. I spotted her sitting on a bench, watching kids play.

"Rachel!" I called. She turned her attention to me. She got up and ran over to us.

"Erika! It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you both!" Rachel said.

"I know. It's so good to see you smiling again, Rachel. So... where is he?" I asked.

"Who?" Rachel asked, puzzled.

"Your boyfriend." David said. Rachel blushed and swayed side to side.

"Oh. He's over there." Rachel said. She pointed to a tree and there, someone was standing there with his back to us. We walked over to him. Rachel wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her cheek against his jacket. "Nigel, Erika and David are here." Nigel? The guy turned and I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. Even after eight years, I still could recognize him. It was my cousin, Nigel Uno a.k.a Numbuh 1. I jumped and hugged him.

"You're home!" I exclaimed. Numbuh 1 hugged me back.

"It's good to see you again too, Numbuh 0.6." He looked at David. "And you too, Numbuh 0.2." Nigel said.

"Hey, Numbuh 1." David said. They shook hands. I let go of Numbuh-, I mean Nigel and Rachel hugged him. The four of us spent the day together and Nigel talked about everything he did during his time in the GKND. It was amazing hearing everything he had gone through and the many battles he'd fought. We all decided to walk for a while.

"So, what has everyone been up to?" Nigel asked.

"Well, you know us and Sector Z. Chad and Maurice are managing balancing their personal lives with their professional lives, Patton and Fanny are dating, Bartie and Virginia are dating, Kuki and Wally are dating and Abbie and Hoagie are dating. Even Sonya and Lee are dating." I said.

"Wow. I've missed a lot. Does everyone miss me?" Nigel asked.

"Of course! We all missed you." David said.

"Everyday that passed by, I'd look out the window of my room and hope I'd see Earth, even if it was a tiny speck." Nigel said.

"And all of us would try to see if we could spot the GKND ship, even if it was a tiny speck." I said.

"I missed all of you. I missed my parents. But most of all, I missed you, Rachel." Nigel said. Rachel blushed and I looked at Nigel.

"So... I was right." I said, giving him a sly look and he blushed.

"Y-Yeah..." Nigel stuttered. We spent several hours talking before it started getting dark. "Well, we need to start heading home."

"So do we." David said.

"Well, when everyone comes back, they're going to be so happy to see you." I said.

"Yeah. I've missed everyone a lot. Well, see you guys around." Nigel said.

"Bye." Rachel said. I was so happy Nigel was home and home to stay. David and me went home and we sat on the couch.

"I can't believe Nigel came home. I thought we'd all be old and wrinkly when he came home." I said.

"Yeah. It felt awesome to see him. Especially to see him with Rachel." David said.

"I know. From the day of Father accidentally becoming Supreme Leader to now, I knew those two liked each other more than what they let on." I said.

"What are you, psychic?" David asked. I winked at him.

"Maybe."I said in a teasing tone. David smirked and then kissed me, roughly and passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back so he was on top of me. After making out for about twenty minutes, we parted and looked at each other. David cupped my cheek.

"Are you ready, Erika?" David asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I said.


	6. Love

David's Pov

I picked Erika up off the ground, not breaking our kiss, and carried her bridal-style to our room. Once I was close enough to the bed, I threw Erika on to it and climbed on top of her. I placed my hands in hers and locked eyes.

"Erika, are you sure you want to do this? If we start now, I wouldn't be able to stop until we're done." I said. She just smiled at me in a sweet way.

"Yes." Erika said. I kissed her again, except this time was rough and passionate. My tongue entered her mouth and our tongues wrestled. We began pulling bits of clothing off all while our kisses got shorter and sloppier. Soon, we were both naked and then we broke our kiss. Erika covered herself and blushed a deep red.

"Erika, it's okay." I said.

"I know. I'm still a little nervous." Erika said.

"I can fix that." I said. After a few minutes of foreplay and teasing her, she finally relaxed. Her body started trembling.

"David... please... do it now..." Erika panted.

"I need to prepare you first. I want this to hurt you as less as possible." I said.

* * *

My Pov

David started loosing me up by sticking his finger in me. More heat traveled to my face as David pumped his finger in and out. Just as I felt my climax coming, David stopped. I looked at him.

"Why?" I whimpered.

"You want this to last right?" David asked. I decided to rile him up too. I flipped our positions and pulled his boxers off. I took David into my mouth. I repeated what I did the night before for about twenty minutes. "Erika... I feel like I'm gonna..." I stopped and pulled myself off. I opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out one of the condoms Bruce had left.

"I know. I wanted you to know what craziness you were causing me." I said, slyly. I unwrapped the condom, placed the condom in between my lips and slid on to David. I pumped a little more before David pulled me off. He gently flipped our positions.

"Ready?" David asked.

"Yeah." I said. David positioned himself and slowly pushed his way into me. I gripped the sheets as David entered me farther. Then, with one strong thrust, he entered me completely. "Ahh!" I felt blood running down my legs.

* * *

David's Pov

"Ahh!"Erika cried. I felt something warm and wet running from Erika. Then I smelled blood. She gripped my arms really hard. She had tears running down her face. I kissed her face and then kissed her, hoping that would at least help the pain faded. After about ten minutes, I stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes.

"Can I move Erika?" I asked.

"Yeah." Erika whimpered. I gently pulled out and thrusted back into her. I did this until I got a rhythm going and slowly got faster. Soon, it felt as though my hips were moving all on their own. Soon, I was thrusting in and out as fast as I was possibly able to. What drove me to go faster was Erika moans. She just sounded so... I couldn't describe it. "D-David... I think I'm gonna-"

"I am too." I said. I kissed Erika again as I thrusted into her even more, pounding her into the bed. Finally, I gave one final thrust and came into her. Well, into the condom. Erika moaned into my as she reached her climax too. I gave a few more thrusts before pulling out of her. I took off the condom, tied it and threw into the wastebasket. Erika wrapped her arms around my neck, panting softly into my ear. I was panting too.

"Why'd we wait to do that for so long?" Erika asked, panting.

"I don't know." I said, panting. We were both covered in sweat and worn out.

* * *

My Pov

I felt sore, but it didn't bother me. We had finally taken our relationship to the next level. That's when I felt something warm and hard on the inside of my thigh. I looked and saw David's hard-on was back. He looked a little flustered. I simply giggled a little.

"Wanna go again?" I asked. His eyes seem to light up.

"If we do, there's a good chance you won't be able to walk tomorrow." David said.

"Tomorrow's the last day of Spring Break. I can spend it recovering. Plus, I'd have you with me, right?" I asked, trying to sound as seductively as I could.

"You asked for it." David said. Let's just say, we used all the condoms Bruce gave us. We took a bath to clean up and we to bed. "Erika, I love you."

"I love you too, David." I said. We shared one last kiss before we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Going Toward The Future

**Sorry for not updating anything for a while. Been working and have had writer's block. Spoilers** **for Wish Upon for those who haven't seen it yet!**

* * *

My Pov

I slightly shifted my legs and immediately felt sharp stabs of pain in my lower region. I remembered last night a blushed a deep red. I clutched my covers closer to me, only for David to pull me closer to him.

"Morning, Eri." David said.

"Morning David." I said. David got up and got dressed and then handed me my clothes.

"Need any help?" David asked, joking in a way.

"I think I can get dressed by myself. But I may need help walking." I said, wincing. I put on my clothes and slowly started getting out of bed. I tried to stand, only for my legs to give. Thankfully, David caught me.

"Hey, you can't say that I hadn't warned you." David said.

"I know. I know." I said. David carried me into the living room and laid me on the couch. David made breakfast and sat a plate of eggs and bowl of fruit in front of me. "Thank you."

"No problem." David said. After eating, David put the dishes in the sink and laid on the couch with me. He moved me so my head was on his lap. "Sorry for being rough with you all last night."

"It's fine. You were just excited." I said. I curled up closer to him and felt him stroking my hair. He always did that whenever I laid on his lap. I felt myself getting sleepy. I know I had just woken up, but really all I wanted to do on the last day of Spring Break was sleep.

* * *

David's Pov

I heard soft snoring coming from Erika, showing she was asleep. I heard a knock at the door. I carefully moved Erika's head so I wouldn't wake her. I walked to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Bruce. I opened the door.

"Hey, David!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Glad you guys are back." I said. I looked behind him, but saw no one. "Where's Ashley?"

"In the car with Lenny and Connie. We wanted to know if you and Erika wanted to catch a movie." Bruce said. I looked to see Erika was awake and looking around.

"Give us a minute." I said. Bruce nodded and I closed the door.

"Who was at the door?" Erika asked.

"Bruce. Everyone's back and they wanted to know if we wanted to catch a movie with them." I said. Erika carefully swung her legs around and stood up. She almost lost her balance, but managed to catch herself.

"I think I'll be able to walk without wincing." Erika said. She turned off the TV and grabbed her keys. We walked downstairs and manged to squeeze into the backseat of Bruce's car. We got to the movie theater and manage to catch an early showing of Wish Upon. All three of the girls would jump on us when the movie got to a tense scene. Erika didn't do it as much as she use to. Anytime we watched a scary movie when we were kids, she'd cling to me the whole movie. Now, she only did it briefly during the scary parts. After the movie was over, we all hopped into Bruce's car.

"Wasn't expecting that ending." Lenny said.

"I know. Guess even going back before getting the music box doesn't prevent the blood price from being paid." Ashley said.

"Well, she made some stupid decisions through out the whole movie." Connie said.

"No kidding." Bruce said.

"I didn't like it when the dog died..." Erika said. I looked at her and noticed the sad look on her face. I knew why she was especially upset. Chocolate and Vanilla both had to be put to sleep a couple of months back because they both had gotten really sick. Erika was still upset about it. Mom had them cremated and kept their ashes in two small urns we kept in our apartment.

"At least the dog came back at the end." I said, trying to cheer her up a little. She simply nodded. Bruce drove us back to the apartment.

"See you guys in class tomorrow." Ashley said. We waved goodbye to them and they drove off. I saw Erika was still upset.

"Erika, if we knew a dog was going to die in the movie, we would've suggested something else." I said.

"I know." Erika said. I wish I could get her another dog, but we aren't allowed to have pets here.

* * *

My Pov

For the rest of the day, we straightened up the apartment, checked to make sure we had gotten all the homework done, did any we missed and finally just relaxed.

"Hopefully the last couple of months go by fast." IDavid said.

"Yeah. Especially since while have to deal with Mike and Sara again." I said, groaning. Mike was a jock that had his eye on Erika since sophomore year and Sara was a ditsy rich girl who had her eye on me since junior year. We were in the final months of senior year. Do the math.

"Don't worry. I've heard Mike talk and I know the only thing he wants from a girl." David said. I shuddered, knowing exactly what David meant. Mike was after me because I was still a virgin. Maybe that's why Ashley and the others were so insisted on me and David having sex. They didn't want Mike to get near me. Not that I'd let him. "And I've heard Sara talk and I know there's only one thing she looks for in a guy; money." I said.

"True." David said. Sara knew who our parents were and since she saw me as unworthy, she was trying to get her hooks into David. "We'll just have to be careful." I sat next to David and wrapped my arms around him. He laid his head on mine.

"Well, soon we'll graduate and be adults." I said.

"Scared?" David asked.

"As long as I've got all of you with me, I'll take on anything." I said. After it got late, we ate dinner and turned in. I curled up on the bed next to David. We fell asleep, thinking about what lay ahead.


End file.
